La quinta alma
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si InuYasha antes del accidente con Kikyo conociera a otra Hanyou? ¿Y si esta se enamorase de él? Añadanle unos toques de Naraku y aqui tienen la historia... reviews please es mi primer fic de Inu [chap 2 upload]
1. Shouri y Anya

Desde que tengo memoria me he visto sola, sola para buscar mi alimento, sola para buscar mi cobijo... Mis enormes ojos ámbar y mis orejas de gato no han servido mucho, tampoco el sentir que me faltaba una parte de mi; algo que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo y que no encontré. Sólo recuerdo una compañía en las noches en que la luna reinaba sobre el cielo oscuro, recuerdo que entonces ahí mis cabellos negros y mis ojos ámbar no eran tal, sino que mis cabellos se volvían rojizos y verdes mis pupilas. No lo entendía pero para mi, era un juego más, un juego que compartía a orillas del río con un niño de cabellos negros, un niño de mi misma edad que jugaba siempre conmigo. 

No sabía nada de él, solo nos encontrábamos siempre allí una noche de cada treinta días. Bueno miento, solo conocía su nombre, InuYasha.

Llevo varios meses viniendo pero él no aparece, ni siquiera en las noches en las que soy yo misma aparece. Tal vez ha encontrado una compañía mejor que la mía, tal vez se aburrió de mi... Pero aquella noche solitaria cambiaría toda mi vida.

- Buenas noches, Shouri... - miro a ambos lados pero no veo a nadie

- ¿Quién es? ¿Donde estás? - odio esas bromitas, toco las estrellas ninja que llevo a un lateral, no seré cazada tan fácilmente - Sal si no quieres que cuando te vea...

-Que arisca eres... hermanita...

- ¿Hermanita..? ¿Qué?

De entre la espesura veo salir una joven vestida con un traje de estilo oriental de color rojo y muy corto, parece tener mi edad pero tiene mucha más seguridad que yo misma. Levanto la mirada y la observo, cabello largo negro, ojos ámbar, labios rojos.... Parpadeo varias veces sin creerlo y me tallo los ojos, parece que estoy frente a un espejo. Camino hacia ella sin perder detalle de toda ella y no me lo creo, no puede ser que exista una persona totalmente igual a mi. Lo único que no observo en ella son las orejas, ¿acaso es una humana?

- ¿Sorprendida? -parpadeo un par de veces y la joven me mira con una expresión algo seria pero que no denota odio ni nada, camino alrededor de ella, todo es igual a mi.

- Demasiado, ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi nombre es Anyanka y tu si no me equivoco eres Shouri ¿verdad?

-Así es -la joven se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol y me observaba - ¿por qué te pareces a mi?

- O tu a mi - rió Anyanka - te contaré por qué somos iguales

Me senté a su lado y comenzó a contarme sobre una demonio gato, quien ahora reinaba por unas tierras lejanas. Ella quedó embarazada de un humano y un demonio a la misma vez, y de ahí salieron dos niñas que aún siendo gemelas eran gemelas distintas. Una fue dejada a su voluntad en las tierras donde estábamos ahora, criada a distancia por la madre puesto que solo su madre la quería por ser híbrida. La otra, totalmente una youkai, fué criada bajo los preceptos de su madre para ser la siguiente en la línea de sucesión...

- ...y esas gemelas somos tu y yo Shouri, tu eres una hanyou, un híbrido entre demonio y humano y yo soy tu hermana gemela...

Parpadee varias veces, no lograba creerlo. Siempre había pensado que mis padres habrían muerto o que no querían saber nada de mi, pero mi madre siempre había cuidado de mi, aún a la distancia. Me sentí miserable por haber pensado mal de ella. Anyanka, o Anya como me pidió que la llamara, me cruzó un brazo por la espalda y me abrazó contra ella.

- Nuestra madre te puso Shouri, que en el idioma de tu padre quiere decir "Victoria" puesto que tu eres su victoria sobre todos los demás.

Observé el cielo que ya empezaba a aclararse con la luz del sol y luego a mi hermana Anya...había muchas cosas, que debía aprender.


	2. Naraku

El tiempo pasó igual, tenia las visitas de Anya quien me enseñaba algunos movimientos para atacar con mi katana, me hablaba de mi madre y sobre todo del clan de demonios gatos, al que yo aùn siendo una híbrida, pertenecía. Y aunque pasaba mis días y noches allí, InuYasha no volvió a aparecer. Y era algo extraño, además de que le echaba de menos... 

Recuerdo el día que Anya me habló de la Perla de Cuatro Almas, del brillo de sus ojos cuando me dijo de conseguirla para que el clan subsistiera con más poder, y sus gritos al decirle que yo rechazaba aquello.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

- Eso es Anya, no quiero esa Perla, yo no pertenezco al clan ¿o acaso no me ves aquí? -mi hermana bufó en desacuerdo una vez más- Además ahora solo necesito una cosa...

- ¡¡Por todos los demonios!! Me cansé de oír de ese tal InuYasha, espero que no sea quien me imagino.

- ¿Cómo? -sin palabras fué que me quedé, Anya me tomó de la mano y desaparecímos en un plano astral hacia otro, cerca del pueblo humano donde me había criado. Quedamos en un claro del bosque, entre unos árboles mi hermana señalo hacia la espesura.

- Ese es el InuYasha del que hablo

Le observé fijamente, el cabello tan largo y plateado y aquellas orejas, sonreí y me volví a ella.

-No puede ser, el Inu Yasha del que te hablo es humano-en ese momento comenzó a anochecer, y aquella era la noche en la que él debería aparecer en aquel lugar que compartíamos- Vamonos, tal vez el esté al llegar por allí y no me vea...

-Cállate -dijo Anya volteándome y sorprendiéndose de mi cambio de ojos y de cabello - Observa ahora...

Cuando me volví no pude creerlo, sus ojos, sus cabellos oscuros... Quise ir con él, abrazarle y recordarle que aún me debía sus visitas hasta que vi algo. Él abrazaba a una joven de cabellos oscuros como los de él, era hermosa y emanaba una sensación de paz y sosiego... La misma que yo tenía hasta que lo vi.

La besó.

Y con ello rompió lo poco que me quedaba de alma humana en mi.

Rompió mi ilusión.

Mi anhelo.

Mis ganas de verle y decirle tantas cosas...

Que le amaba, eso era... Amaba a aquel humano, aquel que ahora descubría que era un híbrido como yo...

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!

Desde aquel día decidí alejarme de toda civilización, no quería estar cerca de ningún ser humano puesto que ahora los repelía por aquellas cosas. Y todo gracias a Kikyo a la que podía odiar más que a cualquier ser de la tierra... Mentira, para no mentir, no la odiaba más que a InuYasha. Dolor, miedo, mentira... todo era una espiral en la que estaba hundiéndome; por la mañana sentada en aquella piedra cerca del lago escuchando los cantos de la naturaleza (mi única compañía en aquellos instantes puesto que no deseaba más compañía.) y por la tarde y noche dentro de aquella cueva pensando y rememorando aquellos besos de niños. Y lágrimas, soledad, hastío, indiferencia... maldad...

Eso fue lo que sentí emanar de aquel acompañante extraño de mi hermana cuando ella fue a visitarme días después. Me explicó que nuestra madre había muerto y que ahora ella es la jefa del clan de los gatos. Y me pidió que volviera con ella a la aldea, algo que no podía aceptar puesto que la aldea por expreso pedido de su madre era compartida con esos seres que tanto odiaba.

- Anya ¿y aquella perla que me dijiste? Podría convertirme en un demonio totalmente...

- ¿Estás pensando en eso por culpa de InuYasha?

- ¡¡¡Eso da igual!!! –respondí sobresaltada -¿Me ayudarás?

- Lo siento hermanita, ahora no puede ser...

Me volteé y sin decirle una palabra desaparecí; no podía ser posible que antes estuviera llamándome la atención con esa maldita perla y ahora...

Cuando me di cuenta estaba lejos de la zona oeste, el viento se hacía más frío y el clima cambió un poco. Observé los alrededores, era un bosque más oscuro de lo normal y mucho más frío. En ese momento sentí una extraña energía que me envolvió, era maligna eso si pude sentirlo con mucha claridad, acaricié el mango de mi katana y seguí caminando. Nada iba ahora a hacerme sentir miedo ni nada, hasta que sentí de nuevo aquella fuerza maléfica frente a mi. Cuando pude distinguirlo entre la niebla que nos rodeaba me estremecí, aquella piel que le cubría y que no me dejaba ver sus ojos no me gustaba; si no observo los ojos de una persona no puedo distinguir sus verdades o mentiras.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas de mi?

- Shouri.... es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo me .... -me intente fijar mejor y trastabillé un par de pasos hacia atrás- tu eres... ¿la persona que venía con Anya?

- Así es pequeña, y tengo algo que te interesa...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La llave para que InuYasha vuelva a ti.. -al escuchar su nombre me tensé totalmente y apreté con fuerza el mango de la katana-

- ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es.... Naraku..


End file.
